Oh My Summer
"Oh My Summer" (눈부셔) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the second track on their seventh mini-album For The Summer which was released on June 4, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 눈부셔 My summer Oh my summer 투명한 도화지 그 위로 쏟아져 (깜짝) 놀래킬 일들이 너에게 펼쳐져 (잘 봐) 상상을 뛰어 넘어 첨 보는 색을 채워 저 멀리 저 멀리 떠날래 지금 난 난 난 Oh 재미없는 하루의 끝엔 네온 빛을 한 스푼 마법처럼 단숨에 변해 Yeah 망설일 시간이 더는 없는 걸 지금을 즐겨봐 This one’s for This one’s for the summer 여름을 가득히 물들여 Turn it up 눈부셔 눈부셔 My summer Oh my summer 꿈 속에 그려온 순간 끝없이 펼쳐진 바다 지금 눈부셔 눈부셔 My summer 오늘은 여기서 놀자 Let’s get on the floor 반짝이는 모래알 조명은 필요 없고 Go with the flow 손을 뻗어 저 하늘에 High five 이 느낌 High & Fine 더 까맣게 그을려 버릴 거야 I’m hotter and hotter 회색뿐인 여기 답답한 걸 다 나답게 채워 (No no no no) 이 단단한 벽을 깨고 나갈 너만의 바다를 펼쳐봐 지루했던 하루의 끝엔 은빛 별을 한 스푼 황홀하게 모든 게 변해 Yeah 망설일 시간이 더는 없는 걸 지금을 즐겨봐 Come on This one’s for This one’s for the summer 여름을 가득히 물들여 Turn it up 눈부셔 눈부셔 My summer Oh my summer 꿈 속에 그려온 순간 끝없이 펼쳐진 바다 시작해 이제부터 난 이 계절에 영원히 날 그려 나갈 테니 눈부셔 눈부셔 My summer ah ah ah 지금 빛나는 내 모습 그대로 다시 가볼래 더욱 멀리 (That's right) 크게 울리는 마음의 수릴 따라 난 세상 하나뿐인 (Uh huh) 그 빛을 갗고 있지 (That's right) 나를 따라와 너와 나 함께 Baby (ooh) This one’s for 연정/All This one’s for the summer 여름을 가득히 물들여 Turn it up (aah aah) 눈부셔 눈부셔 My summer (My summer) Oh my summer 꿈 속에 그려온 순간 (This one's for) (This one's for the summer) 끝없이 펼쳐진 바다 (Turn it up turn it up turn it up turn it up ah) 시작해 이제부터 난 이 계절에 영원히 날 그려 나갈 테니 (This one's for) (This one's for the summer) 눈부셔 눈부셔 My summer |-| Romanization= nunbusyeo My summer Oh my summer teumyeonghan dohwaji geu wiro ssod-ajyeo (kkamjjak) nollaekil ildeul-i neo-ege pyeolchyeojyeo (jal bwa) sangsang-eul ttwi-eo neom-eo cham boneun saek-eul chaewon jeo meolli jeo meolli tteonallae jigeum nan nan nan Oh jaemi-eomneun haluye kkeut-en ne-on bich-eul han seupun mabeobcheoreom dansum-e byeonhae Yeah mangseol-il sigan-i deoneun eomneun gal jigeum-eul jeulgyeobwa This one's for This one's for the summer yeoreum-eul gadeukhae muldeulyeo Turn it up nunbusyeo nunbusyeo My summer Oh my summer kkum sok-e geulyeo-on sungan kkeuteops-i pyeolchyeojin bada jigeum nunbusyeo nunbusyeo My summer oneul-eun yeogiseo nolja Let’s get on the floor banjjak-ineun mollae-al jomyeong-eun peulyo eopsgo Go with the flow son-eul ppeod-eo jeo haneul-e High five i neukkim High & Fine deo kkamake geu-eulleo peoril geoya I’m hotter and hotter hwisaekbbun-in yeogi dapdaphan geol da nadabge chaewo (No no no no) i danndanhan byeok-eul kkaego nagal neomanye badareul pyeolchyeobwa jiruhaetteon haruye kkeuten eunbich byeor-eul han seupun hwangholhage modeun ge byeonhae Yeah manseol-il sigan-i deoneun eomneun geol jigeum-eul jeulgyeobwa Come on This one's for This one's for the summer yeoreum-eul gadeukhae muldeulyeo Turn it up nunbusyeo nunbusyeo My summer Oh my summer kkum sok-e geulyeo-on sungan kkeuteops-i pyeolchyeojin bada sijakhae ijebuteo nan i gyejeor-e yeongwoni nal geuryeo nagal teni nunbusyeo nunbusyeo My summer ah ah ah jigeum binnaneun nae moseub geudaero dasi gabollae deouk meolli (That's right) keuge ullineun ma-eum-e soril ttara nan sesang hanappunin (Uh huh) geu bich-eul gatgo itji (That's right) nareul ttarawa neowa na hamkke Baby (ooh) This one's for YJ/All This one's for the summer yeoreum-eul gadeukhae muldeulyeo Turn it up (aah aah) nunbusyeo nunbusyeo My summer (My summer) Oh my summer kkum sok-e geulyeo-on sungan (This one's for) (This one's for the summer) kkeuteops-i pyeolchyeojin bada (Turn it up turn it up turn it up turn it up ah) sijakhae ijebuteo nan i gyejeor-e yeongwoni nal geuryeo nagal teni (This one's for) (This one's for the summer) nunbusyeo nunbusyeo My summer |-| Translation= Dazzling My summer Oh my summer Pour it over the transparent drawing paper (Surprise) Surprisingly the things spread over you (Look carefully) My imagination runs, first look the colors are filled I'll go far away, now I am Oh The end of the day without having fun, there's a spoonful of neon light Like magic it changes at once Yeah There's no more time to hesitate, there's no more of this so let's enjoy our vacation This one's for This one's for the summer Let's paint it with summer Turn it up Dazzling and dazzling My summer Oh my summer The moment you're drawn on my dream Is now an endless spreading sea Dazzling and dazzling My summer Let's have fun here today Let's get on the floor I don't need glittering sand and lights Go with the flow Reach out to the sky High five This feeling High & Fine I will have a tan I'm hotter and hotter It's frustrating 'cause it's only gray So fill it up (No no no no) I will break this hard wall And unfold your own ocean At the end of the day, a spoon of silver stars Everything changes mesmerizingly Yeah There's no more time to hesitate, there's no more of this so let's enjoy our vacation Come on This one's for This one's for the summer Let's paint it with summer Turn it up Dazzling and dazzling My summer Oh my summer The moment you're drawn on my dream Is an endless spreading sea It starts now, this season is forever and I won't get out forever, I'll draw you Dazzling and dazzling My summer ah ah ah Now shining as it is, I want to go further again (That's right) Loudly ringing, follow the sound of you heart I'm the only one in the world (Uh huh) I have the light (That's right) Follow me, you and me together baby This one's for This one's for the summer Let's paint it with summer Turn it up (aah aah) Dazzling and dazzling My summer (My summer) Oh my summer The moment you're drawn on my dream (This one's for) (This one's for the summer) Is an endless spreading sea (Turn it up turn it up turn it up turn it up ah) It starts now, this season is forever and I won't get out forever, I'll draw you (This one's for) (This one's for the summer) Dazzling and dazzling My summer References Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Discography Category:For The Summer Category:Music Category:Songs